


Random Writings

by CreatureOfTheNight



Category: Motionless in White (Band), Original Work
Genre: Love, Random - Freeform, Shorts, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 14:38:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7536676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreatureOfTheNight/pseuds/CreatureOfTheNight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just some random writing that have accumulated over the years. Most are short and may never become anything but if they do I'll post a link with the short.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Family Never Changes

The apocalypse has changed a lot of things, but a lot of things never did change. Like family reunions. Who knew the dead would rise and we would still throw family reunions? They are a little different since some of my family only want to eat my flesh, but there is always family drama. The world is going to shit, but Aunt Cindy still smokes too much and Granny is still calling Heather a $2 whore. Isn't family amazing?

This year, it will be the same. Well except cousin Joey had a mental break down about a month ago and killed his girlfriend because she snored too loud, and Great Aunt Linda got too close when she was feeding Zombie Great Uncle Tony. 

I was mixing up a new batch of kool-aid when Cassie pulled up in her truck. She always brings all 7 Zombie kids out in one of those big lion cages on wheels the circus uses, and this year was no different. It was weird at first, but a lot of people keep their zombie family members around. Just not too close. I carefully set the large pitcher on the closest picnic table and greeted her with a hug.

"Hey Addy! How have you been sweet heart?"

"I've been doing okay. I see you brought everyone. How has Jacob been? I heard he lost some fingers!" 

Cassie laughed and nodded. "That boy has always been a fighter. Even before the virus. He and Kaytlin got in a tussle over some pork and chicken burger and he wouldn't let go so she just ate it with his fingers still attached!" We both let out a laugh. 10 years ago, this would be morbid and we would be considered psychos for even letting them live. But times are changing. And honestly, I have no idea why.

"I'm going to go get the kid's food and get it ready. Did you hear about Linda?"

"I did. I didn't know her very well. I feel so bad. Do you know if anyone is going to take her and Tony in? I know with Joey being messed up, her daughter can't possibly take them in too."

"Oh I know. Poor Joyce. She lost her grand-baby and I think that's why Joey went off the deep end. But Linda and Tony's son Clark is saying that he wants to take them to the hill and I know Linda didn't want Tony to go until she could go with him."

"Yaa maybe it is time. Tony was one of the first in the family." Cassie shook her head, thinking of the same thing I was. Eventually she will have to take the kids up to the family hill. Even if she isn't the one to put them down, she will have to decide when. 

Our silence was broken by arguing. We turned to find the twins fighting over some food and Granny yelling about being quiet. We watched for a few moments before I turned to her.

"Family never changes." We both laughed and headed out separate ways.


	2. Scar

“Mommy what is this?” At a very young age I saw them. The marks on the wrists. Some people have them. Some people don’t. Some were different colors. I had a single black line on my small wrist. My mother shifted with me in her lap, not expecting such a question.  
“It means you love someone baby.”  
“Why is it black? You have red ones. And ones that I can barely see.” My mother smiled down at me.  
“The red ones mean you love someone, but different then the way you love mommy. And the scars mean that someone isn’t here anymore. I know you don’t understand, but you will someday.”

I stared down at my single scar as they lowered my mother into the ground next to my father. She was right. I was too young to understand then. I was barely six years old then, but I do now. Everyone slowly left as I sat there. Some patted me on the shoulder as they walked by and some just whispered to others when they passed. I knew what they were thinking and saying. Poor Anabelle. How hard it must be. How I never knew my father and how at just 19 I lost my only remaining family.   
I slowly got up from my seat and looked around. A few people lingered by their cars, but a single person stood by mine. The only person I really knew here. I slowly walked to him. He smiled softly at me and opened his arms. I leaned in and hugged him.  
“You’re going to be staying with me.” I looked up at him.  
“Jerod, I’m fine.” He gave me that look. He knew I was lying.  
“Get in the car Bells.” I complied and got in. He drove to my house and told me to stay. I nodded and stayed in the car as he went in to get a few of my things. As I sat in the car I thought about him. He was my only friend. I was homeschooled all my life. Our mothers were close friends, so naturally we became friends. I slowly pulled my sleeve up and traced my scar. Jerod came out the front of my house a few seconds later with a bag of my stuff. I smiled and laughed a little. The bag he grabbed had “My best friends GAY” written on the front. Jerod gave me that bag on my 18th birthday. My mom got a good laugh out of it but his mom wasn’t pleased. She thinks that Jerod is just confused.  
“I see you grabbed my favorite bag,” I said as he got back in the car. He smiled and backed out of the driveway.

 

“Don’t worry about a thing sweetheart, I will always be here.”  
My mother’s last words lingered in my head all night. I barely slept and when I did, it was brief and I woke in tears. Jerod stayed with me for a long time in the living room until I made him go to bed.  
I pushed my food around on my plate and tried to make it look like I ate. I even resorted to sneaking some to Cassie, Jerod’s dog.  
“Bells, I know what you’re doing.” I looked up to find Jerod faced away from me, doing the dishes. Cassie reached for the food in my hand and Jerod whistled sharply and told her to go lay down. She sulked away quietly. “Cassie doesn’t need to eat, you do.” He never turned to look at me and I smiled softly, seeing my own reflection in a pan on the counter. He had been watching me this whole time.  
“I think I’m done. Can I go watch TV now?” Jerod turned to me, drying off his hands.  
“I don’t know. Can you?” I shook my head as I laughed at the old joke. Our teachers in school always said that and my response was always the same. “Yes I can.” I got up and handed him my plate and walked into the living room and sat on my makeshift bed. I flipped through the channels until I found SpongeBob.   
A few minutes later Jerod sat down next to me. I looked over to say something, but his wrist caught my eye. Four red, three black, no scars. I stared for a long time. He eventually looked over at me.  
“Do you wanna talk about it?” I looked up at his face as I pulled my sleeves over my hands.  
“Not really.”   
“I’m always here.” Jerod grabbed my hand and squeezed it. He knew how I felt about mine. How I didn’t get why I only had one. Why everyone loved so easily, but the only one I truly loved was my mother. I never had crushes as a child. I never grew attached to a friend. I didn’t even have a mark for my best friend. He was so excited when he got one after meeting me. He asked if I had gotten one for him. I still don’t have one. Just a single scar.


	3. Night Life (2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is actually the second "Night Life." All my "Night Life" stories are based around the main character, Catie, becoming the merch girl of various bands. Each is 100% independent and they don't correlate at all.

“Hey,” I shouted, trying to talk over the music. In front of me stood a short, thin girl with brown hair. She had on one of the band’s shirts and she had her makeup done just like Balz’.  
“Can I get that first top one,” she shouted back at me. I turned around to find the shirt she was talking about.  
“What size, hun?”  
“Medium, please.” I looked down at her small frame, slightly confused. “It’s for my friend,” she confirmed. I nodded and dug through a tote, finally finding it.  
“That will be twenty dollars.” She dug into her pocket, pulling a few dollars out then looked at me, embarrassed. She looked around and slide her hand down her bra, revealing a few large bills. She handed me a 20 and smiled sheepishly.  
“It’s okay. I do the same thing.” My words comforted her and she smiled and took the shirt from my hand and dropped a few dollars in the tip jar. “Thank you,” I said.  
“Will the guys be out?” I looked up at her from the money box.  
“Give them about 45 minutes. They like to shower first.”  
“I just really need to get this to them.” She pulled a folded envelope from her pocket.  
“If they don’t come out, I’d be glad to give it to them. Any specific member?” She smiled at me happily.  
“I really want to give it to them, but if I can’t, I’ll be back. It’s to the whole band.” She thanked me again and ran off, disappearing into the crowd around the stage.  
I sat down on my chair behind the table and watched the bustling crowd of mostly teenagers. Some were coming out from the stage and some were going in. I had been on tour with Motionless In White for a little over 3 weeks and I still hadn’t gotten used to it yet.

The last band had just gotten off stage and mostly everyone was heading out of the venue. I began to pack most of our left over merch back up when a voice from behind me startled me. I turned to find the girl from before standing on the other side of the table. I smiled, saying hello. I was now able to speak at a regular volume. She smiled back and tried to hand me the envelope she had been grasping onto.  
“Can you give this to them?”  
“What’s your name?” She looked at me surprised and started to stutter.  
“It’s Abigail.”  
“Well Abigail, I will be right back.” I called to a fellow merch person to watch my stand and headed out the front door. I weaved my way through the crowd and headed back to the alley where the tour bus sat. I knocked on the door, hoping someone would hear me. A few seconds later, Chris appeared in the doorway.  
“You don’t have to knock,” he said, laughing.  
“Sorry. I have an Abigail at the merch table with an envelope for the band.” He nodded and yelled to the guys that he’d be back. He stepped out of the bus and followed me to the back door of the venue. Taking him through that crowd would be hectic. Chris never turned a fan down.  
We walked through the now mostly empty building. A few kids were still there at merch stands and some band members where sitting at the bar.  
“Hey Abigail, I heard you had an envelope for me.” Abigail spun around quickly. She stared up at Chris. She was maybe 5’5” and Chris’ 6’2” frame towered over her. She began to stutter and panic filled her face.   
“Are you okay?” I asked, putting my hand on her back.  
“I just,” as soon as she began to speak, tears began to rush down her face. Chris stepped forward, wrapping his arms around her.  
“It’s okay, Abbey. Can I call you Abbey or do you like Abigail?” By then Chris had taken over to comfort her and I stepped back and continued to pack the merch up.  
I tried to drown out their conversation. I used to be just like her. Really, I was still like her. Bands saved my life and I cried the first time I met Motionless In White. Of course that was a few years ago. Four to be exact.  
I was packing the last bit of stuff when Chris sat down on the chair I had behind the table.  
“She okay?” I asked, still packing.  
“Yeah, she’s okay.” I smiled at him and put the lid on the box.  
“I miss that.”  
“You miss what?” Chris asked confused.  
“I was just like her. I followed bands that saved me and I broke down every time.”  
“I remember.” I looked up at Chris surprised.  
“What?” He laughed a little.  
“I remember when I first met you. A meet and greet at this very venue. You had in a white contact in one eye, just like Balz. You looked so scared.” I covered my face to hide the blush rising in my cheeks.  
“I can’t believe you remember that,” I said, my hands muffling my voice. Chris laughed and got up, pulling me into a hug.  
“I won’t tell. I promise.” I hugged back and nodded. “Let’s go.” Chris let go of me and picked up 2 totes. I stared at him as he walked away. I could barely carry one. I picked up the last box and hobbled my way out the door. 

I quickly finished packing everything in the trailer and was locking the door when 2 boney fingers jabbed into my sides, scaring the living crap out of me. I jumped and screamed, managing to drop the keys in the process. I spun around quickly to find Balz laughing his ass off.  
“Are you trying to kill me?!?!” I screeched. Balz tried to calm his laughter.  
“No, but I think I almost did.” I turned back around and bent over to get the keys I dropped. Balz stepped to the side of me and leaned against the trailer.  
“So you do know we still have an open bunk, right? You don’t have to ride with the security guys.” I clicked the lock and turned to him.  
“I just don’t wanna be a burden.”  
“Catie, you’re not a burden. You’re part of our team, our family. Now go get your stuff.” I hesitated for a second, but then turned and walked to the van. I pulled the door open and gathered my things into my two bags. I was stuffing my books in one of my bags when Balz reached around me and picked up my black book. I turned to protest but he was already flipping through the book. A smile crossed his face when he turned the page to me, his signature covered it.  
“I signed this.” His smile stayed on his face as he flipped farther. The book almost full. “How long have you had this?”   
“Four years.” I turned back around and finished packing stuff. I slung my backpack over my shoulder and turned back to him. He was still looking through it.  
“I know most of these guys. ”


End file.
